Can you win a date?
by Sapphire Luna
Summary: There's a contest called " Win a date with Yamato Ishida", organised by Yamato's manager. Who will show up for the date? What is a date really about, anyways?


Tomoki: Luna doesn't own Digimon. Frankly, it's better this way.

Hey! What's that supposed to mean?? Anyways, this be my first non-Frontier Digi fic. Woo! Umm... Not too great for a one-shot... But I had this idea in my head, I had to write it. Comments ar much appreciated.

            **Can you win a date?**

            It was Yamato's band's manager's idea. Their CD wasn't selling as good as expected so to manager thought organising a contest would help pick up the sales. It was simple, pick up a ticket, write your name and phone number, put it in the box. We'll draw one name, and the lucky winner will win a date with Yamato Ishida himself! There were quite a few entries too!

            Yamato didn't really like the idea, but he didn't have much choice. So the day of the fateful date came. Yamato sat in one of the most expensive restaurant of  the city, all alone and waiting. Thank God he wouldn't have to pay for this with his own money! The money was given to him for the occasion. The blonde boy rested his face on his hand and looked out the window. It was raining. Great. A date with a complete stranger on a crappy evening. He didn't even know the name of that girl. She was probably another one of those squealing fangirls again anyways...

            He sighed. It was 6:30 already. She was supposed to be there at 6:00. Being stood up by a fan on a stupid contest... Gees!

            " Five more minutes. If she doesn't come, I'm out of here."

            He waited some more. Then noticed someone familiar at the front of the restaurant.

            " Oi! Taichi! Over here!" He waved.

            The former goggle boy noticed his friend and came to join him.

            " Hey! What's up! " Taichi said as he sat in front of Yamato.

            " I'm glad you're here!" The blonde smiled.

            Taichi blinked. " Why's that?"

            " You know that stupid contest to promote sales of my CD? Well that girl stood me up... Rather than letting all that money go to waste, I'll treat you instead! How's that sound?"

            " Eh? Is this really the Yamato I know?? Treating me to dinner?"

            Yamato looked annoyed. " Are you complaining??"

            Taichi flashed a grin and grabbed the menu. " Not at all!"

            Yamato sighed, but smiled. Too bad for you, girl. He'd rather have dinner with a good friend than a stranger anyways. Too bad for the contest. He didn't really care.

            " Can I take whatever I want?" Taichi asked, enthusiast.

            " Sure, whatever. It's not my money anyways."

            " Yay! Ooh... All that stuff look so good! What to choose??"

            Yamato looked at his old friend happily browsing the menu. Him and Taichi went way back. They met so unexpectedly. It wasn't easy at first... but even after everything, Taichi was the one Yamato trusted the most. He stood by him through it all...

            " May I take you order sir? Sir?"

            " Yamato! Wake up!"

            " Eh?"

            The day-dreaming boy realized the waitress was standing beside him, ready to take his order. Taichi had already ordered his.

            " Err... I'll take number 2, please." He didn't really have time to look at the menu, so he chose that one randomly.

            The waitress wrote that down and went away. Yamato sighed again. He turned back to look in front of him and noticed Taichi looking at him with a big smile.

            " What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

            Taichi shook his head. " No reason. So... what did you think of the big math test on Friday?"

            The two of them talked about all and nothing, laughing or pouting, just like the good old times. Then their food arrived. Taichi happily digged into his dish of raviolis, while Yamato poked his food with his fork.

            " Just what the heck did I order?" He was unable to identify it.

            " Try it, you'll see."

            Yamato took a bite and chewed, while Taichi looked.

            " It's... chewy... but it's good!"

            Taichi grinned. " I think that might be snails or something!"

            " Eww!"

            Both laughed and stopped, looking in each others' eyes.

            " Coming here wasn't such a bad thing after all," Taichi said.

            " I don't regret doing this anymore," his friend added.

            Later, after their dinner, they went outside and realized the rain had stopped. It was dark, but the streets were well lite up.

            " So... what was next on your date thing?" Taichi asked.

            " Umm... Taking the girl to the movies but..."

            " Aw, it's alright. It would be awkward for you to take me there. I've had enough fun already.Thanks. See ya!"

            Taichi was about to leave, but Yamato grabbed his wrist. " But there's somewhere else I'd like to take you!"

            Taichi blinked. " Uh?"

            The brunette was confused as Yamato lead him a few streets away, to the arcade.

            " Here we are! Beating you at DDR is way more fun than any stupid movies!" Yamato grinned.

            Taichi returned the grin. " Beating me, eh? Let's see about that!"

            The two stormed inside and took place on the machine. They gave the poor machine a serious workout for hours, but they had to stop because they were tired and sweaty now and out of coins.

            Taichi panted a little before talking. " I say we settle for a draw!"

            Yamato panted equally. " Agreed. But only until next time!"

            The two boys were walking through the park now, to Taichi's house. It was kind of late. But then suddenly the rain started again. They were getting soaked and hid below a large tree. Yamato wiped water from his face and Taichi layed on his back, laughing.

            " Ah, this is just like old times! We were used to running all the time back in the Digital World."

            Yamato layed down too. " Yeah..."

            Both remained silent for several minutes, listening to the sound of water falling in the summer night...

            Then Taichi sat up suddenly. " Oh, crap! I told Hikari I would help her with her homework! She must sleeping now..."

            " That's just like you." Yamato sat up too. " Well, it's time we go home now anyways, before the rain starts again."

            " Yeah, you're right."

            " You're home is near, I'll walk with you there."

            "You know," Yamato said on the way. " I think I couldn't have had more fun with anyone else tonight."

            Taichi smiled. " That's nice to hear. Say, Yamato?"

            " Um?"

            " Do you think a date can really be won in a mere contest?"

            The blonde looked serious for a moment, then he smiled. " No, a date can't be won. It can only be obtained through time and effort."

            " You're right."

            Before leaving the park, Taichi threw something in the garbage can. A small white ticket, granted to the winner of the 'Win a date with Yamato Ishida' contest...


End file.
